A Witch House
by GruesomeVampire
Summary: Adrian and Sydney are a newlywed couple and have moved to a new place for a better life, but when they encounter the supernatural they're relationship is tested. And Sydney discovers a little thing about herself that seemed impossible.
1. Chapter 1

This story has been in my mind for a while.

I made up the town btw. :)

* * *

Chapter 1

My husband, Adrian, and I, began looking for houses on the last few months of our senior year in college, A few days after graduating, we got married and after 3 months, we've never been happier. The town we wanted to move in to was Charmion Valley which was located near Denver, Colorado. This town wasn't the biggest nor the smallest town, it was pretty descent and I liked it, but I would have preferred to have stayed in Palm Springs were family and friends were. The only reason we were moving was because my college professor, Ms. Terwilliger, recommended me to a very high cooperation of Criminal Scene Investigators. This company has had some of the successful investigators in the United States, which made it a great honor to be recommended. Though I was going to start off as an assistant, it was a good way to start.

Since Adrian and I weren't having much luck looking for a house by ourselves. We decided to hire a real estate agent, named Robert Wayne, the five houses he showed us weren't so great. We were beginning to get frustrated and give up when the agent told us about this one house that was at the end of the street. We got there under a minute and when it first came to view, it was a breathtaking sight. It was a beautiful Victorian house, even though its color wasn't something I would have chosen, I would had gone with a light gray instead of an orange and its edges black instead of dark red, it was still a wonderful sight.

Adrian and I walked towards the house, we waited in the front porch for the agent whom, I might be mistaken, seemed to be stalling because he looked like he was pretending to be looking through papers. Though, maybe he wasn't stalling, just me wanting him to hurry up so we can look at the house and hope for this to be the one.

"This house looks old" said Adrian looking around.

"Well I think its beautiful"

"Yes, because you like old shit, like history." He said making me roll my eyes. "Do you want this house, Sage?" he asked.

Looking up at the house and how it had so much detail with its delicate floral and swirl designs that looked like it had been hand made, it made me think of the costs. "This house looks like its going to be above our budget."

He looked at me like it was the most obvious answer. "What?" I asked.

"I'm a rich kid, remember?"

"But you're dad is not fond of you."

"So? My mom will help."

"But you're mom hates me as much your dad."

"My dad is an asshole, he hates anybody who's not of high class. But my mom does NOT hate you" He paused for a moment "She just doesn't like you."

I snorted "Thanks, that makes me feel so much better." I said with a hint of sarcasm. Though I knew he was right. She didn't ignore me like her husband did, or brush me off, she just dealt with me for the sake of her son.

"Anyways, my mom will do it for her handsome son." He said with full on cockiness.

Getting closer to him I rapped my arms around his neck "You're 25 years old, when are you going to get over yourself?"

He rapped his arms around my waist "When I'm dead and decomposing." He leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey!" The voice of the real estate agent interrupted and we jumped back. "Sorry to interrupt, and for taking long, I couldn't find that one paper." He was 'sorry' but it didn't seem like he was. He paused and looked around nervously.

"Aren't you going to open the door?" asked Adrian irritated.

"Right! Now let me get the keys which I've been looking for the past hour."

"I thought you were looking for a paper?" I asked.

"Exactly! Now let me open this door, so we can look at this amazing house!" As he turned around, Adrian and I looked at each other confused on is strange attitude.

Walking in was like trying to get through an invisible plastic. As soon as I got past it, I had this strange eerie feeling like something was wrong. "Did you feel that?" I asked Adrian.

"Feel what?" He looked at me confused.

"Nothing." It was probably my imagination.

"Come on, come on, this way" Agent Wayne said hurriedly.

The house consisted of five bedrooms, three bathrooms, two living rooms, one very large kitchen, an extravagant dinning room, and a basement. Though the house needed a few fixings here and there, especially the basement and the backyard, it was fantastic.

We were in the kitchen when the agent asked "So, what do you beautiful couple think?" he smiled at us.

"If you think you can bribe us into buying a house with compliments…" That's right Adrian, you tell him "… you are correct." What? No.

"Adrian… I don't think so…"

"What? I thought you wanted the house."

"Well… yeah… but its too big for just the two of us, don't you think?"

"It wont be when we get busy" he moved his eyebrows. "Also, we can make them into guest rooms when Jill or anybody else comes for a visit."

"But…"

"Its close to both our jobs."

"Yeah…"

"And we've been looking for houses for the longest time."

I don't know why I kept looking for an excuse, everything about this house was perfect.

"If you don't want it Sage, we wont get it, we'll keep looking."

I thought about everything Adrian said, and I came to my senses that I was being ridiculous. Adrian was about to tell the agent no when I interrupted.

"Yes! We're getting the house!"

"Great!" Wayne exclaimed.

"Yes!" Adrian looked excited.

The agent took some papers for us to sign, but paused and looked around, "I think we should sign these papers were our cars are near." He gave one of those annoying fake laughs.

After we signed the papers we got on our car, I turned around to look at Adrian "Didn't you think that guy was…" He interrupted with a long kiss.

"A weird creepy psycho? Yes. Now lets get going because there's a Jacuzzi and a bed waiting for us." I rolled my eyes.

As we drove off, I looked back at the house and thought about all the good times ahead of us.

* * *

Please review and let me know if I should continue the story. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This chapter is short and not much. Also, I wanted to let you know that I'm the former "PrincessofLightNDarkness" I did stories such as "Reading The Indigo Spell" "SydrianOneShots" and "Spirit Torment" I didn't have internet for like 4 months and when I got it back I completely forgot my password and didn't feel like making another but now I did. I may upload those stories in this account.**

**I'm not the best writer so my apologies if anything is a bit off. :)**

* * *

It had been three days since we arrived at our new home, all the furniture had been set into place and all I needed was to organize items such as clothes and utensils, including the addition of some decorations for it to have a more homely feel. Adrian had already started working, he worked at a near high school as a temporary art teacher to pay bills, his mother only gave us enough to pay the house but we we're still going to need money for electricity, water, and other bills (my mother-in-law still gave him limits on the amount of money she gave him). I began work in two days and until then, I was going to stay home and work on all that was left. I was putting plates into the cabinet when the bell rang.

When I opened the door, I found myself staring at a short, petit, girl with shoulder length pink hair and glasses.

"Hi! I'm April! And you are?" she said in a cheerful voice.

"I'm Sydney."

"Oh! Like the city in Australia!"

"Exactly." I tried to smile. "So, what brings you here?" I asked.

"Oh right! I came to welcome you to the neighborhood. My house is that one over there." she pointed at a small house across the street. "I would have come like two days earlier but you were probably too busy. I know how it feels, I moved in a year ago and you're probably not close to finishing since this house is huge!"

"Well I just need a few things to finish."

"Can I come in?"

"I have a lot of stuff out, I don't -" she walked in before I even finished.

"Wow! Its even more beautiful from the inside!"

"Yes it is" I was slightly annoyed.

"So, anything out of the ordinary has occurred?" she leaned in too close.

"No" I leaned back confused.

"Too bad." she leaned back disappointed.

"I have stuff to do so-"

"There's a story about this house. Its legend." she interrupted

"That's wonderful. I think you should go, I have stuff to do." I said politely as I could.

Completely ignoring me she continued "I would tell you the story, but I wouldn't want to scare you."

"Yeah, you don't." I was heading over to open the door for her.

"Since you're begging, I'll tell you." she sat down on the couch.

_Great. _I thought. I went over to sit across from her.

"Many centuries ago, I think maybe around 17th or 18th century, well I think it was during the 1600s, what century would that be?"

"17th century" I replied not knowing where this story was going.

"Cool, you know you're centuries. Now, I don't know if I should start with the witches or vampires…"

I snorted. "Witches and vampires? That's ridiculous." Well, "stories" and "legends" are absurd and pure fiction.

"Oh no. Its true. Well at least I believe it, many think legends and stories are absurd and pure fiction."

_Exactly. _I thought.

"Well…" she began but the opening of the door saved me from the continuation of this absurd and most likely laughable story.

It was Adrian. He gave me a kiss and said "Hey Sage, I see you made a friend while I've been gone." I wouldn't exactly say _friend._

"Hello! So who's this sexy fuck?" she said eyeing him.

"This… is my husband. Adrian."

"I prefer sexy fuck."

"Of course you do. Adrian, this is April, our neighbor." I introduced them.

"Well, I think you should leave now, it was nice to meet you, April." I put on my best fake smile.

"I wasn't done telling you the story."

"A story? I love a good story." Adrian sat down in the couch.

"No he doesn't." I glared at him but he ignored me.

"My girl doesn't like anything that's not non-fiction." I continued to glare at him. "Come on Sage, a little story wouldn't hurt, right?"

I signed in defeat "Fine."

"Yay! Now, where was I?…"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to upload as quick as I can but I'm a slow writer. :/**

**Please review. :)**


End file.
